My Ronin Warriors Fanfic
by Rowan-girl-Kasey
Summary: 5 Fanatics+ 5 Ronins = 1 crazy adventure!!!! The plot thickens with Chapter 3
1. CHapter 1

My Ronin Warriors Fanfic  
  
  
  
*Kat walks into Kasey's Living room. Her other friends, Mari, Kari, and Leita are sitting on the couch waiting to watch Ronin Warriors*  
  
Kat: Hey Girls!!! Am I late?  
  
Kasey: Nope just in time for Ronin Warriors, Hardrock.  
  
Leita: Yeah, Today is the first show. I love this show!!!!!  
  
Kasey: How many times have you seen this show, Torrent?  
  
Leita: This is the 5th time I've seen the series.  
  
Mari: Wow Torrent. Didn't you introduce us to the show? Oh Halo, please pass the popcorn.  
  
Leita: Yeah I did.  
  
Mari: Halo, Pass the popcorn!!!!!  
  
Kari: Sorry, I was thinking about Sage. *Sighs*  
  
Kasey: Halo, you're always thinking about Sage!!  
  
Kari: Well, Strata, you talk about Rowan in your sleep.  
  
Kasey: Do NOT!!!!  
  
Kari: DO TOO!!!!  
  
Kasey: DO NOT!!!!!  
  
Kari: DO TOO!!!!!!  
  
Kasey: Liar!!!!!! * Gives Kari a raspberry*  
  
Kari: How DAR-  
  
Announcer Dude on T.V.: The Cartoon, Ronin Warriors, has been cancelled.  
  
All girls: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Announcer Dude on T.V.: Yes that's right. Ronin Warriors are never to return on this T.V. network and goodbye!!!! * T.V. shuts off by itself*  
  
Kasey: * Cries like a baby* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Leita: That's not fair!!  
  
Kari: Do you own the series on DVD, Torrent?  
  
Leita: No I'm sorry Halo, I don't.  
  
Mari: I know.  
  
Kat: What is it, Wildfire?  
  
Mari: Let's go to Japan and see the Ronins themselves!!!!  
  
Kari: Yes, lets go.  
  
Kasey: * teary-eyed* you just want to see Sage, Halo.  
  
Kari: You're right, Strata, I do want to see Sage. I'm not in Denial like you.  
  
Kasey: How Dare You?  
  
Mari: Don't say that Strata. It might be a bad luck symbol.  
  
Kasey: Wildfire you're gullible.  
  
Mari: Am not.  
  
Kasey: Are too.  
  
Mari: Am not.  
  
Kasey: Are too.  
  
Kat: Lets hop on that plane to Tokyo  
  
Leita: Thank you, Hardrock for interrupting that argument.  
  
Kat: No problem. ;)  
  
(On the plane)  
  
Kasey: Those are my peanuts, Hardrock!!!!!  
  
Kat: Their Mine now!!!!  
  
Kasey: Give them back!!!!  
  
Kat: No!  
  
Kasey: Yes!  
  
Kat: No!  
  
Kasey: Yes!  
  
Kat: No!  
  
Kasey: Yes!  
  
Leita: Shutup!!!!!!!  
  
Kasey: Ok, we're landing anyway.  
  
Leita mutters: Thank God!!!!  
  
(@ Tokyo International Airport)  
  
Kat: We need a Taxi  
  
Kasey: Yeah we do.  
  
Kat: OK. * Waits a minute* TTTTTAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kasey: Ouch. My Ears.  
  
Kat: Ouppppps Sorry Strata.  
  
Kasey: Huh? No Hardrock, I don't know the time.  
  
* Taxi pulls up. All the girls get in*  
  
Kat: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cab Driver (It's Kenta, people): What?! What's wrong?  
  
Kat: OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!  
  
Kenta: What's her problem?  
  
Leita: Calm down Hardrock.  
  
Kat: OMG! IT'S KENTA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenta: What's going on and what do you know about Hardrock?  
  
Kasey: Don't worry about it. We just call her Hardrock because her favorite character on Ronin Warriors is Kenta........  
  
Kat: See Strata? I see Kenta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenta: Yeah, you see me. Ummm it's lunch break. Get out.  
  
* The Girls get out*  
  
* The taxi zooms off*  
  
Kasey: * Tags another Taxi* Follow that Taxi!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( The 2 taxi end up in fount of the Ronins apartment.)  
  
* Kenta goes in to the apartment*  
  
Kasey: We must get into that Apartment!!!!!!!!  
  
~until next time~ 


	2. Chapter 2

My Ronin Warriors Fanfic  
  
By: Kasey  
  
(In Front of the Ronins Apartment)  
  
Kasey: OMG ya'll!!!! They live here!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kari: Duh, Strata.  
  
* Front door opens*  
  
Rowan (in his boxers!!!!!): Can I help you ladies?  
  
* Kasey falls in a dead feint. *  
  
Kari: Strata, Are you ok?  
  
Rowan: Of course I'm ok.  
  
Kari: Not you, Rowan. Kasey/Strata are you ok?  
  
Rowan: Ohhhhh.  
  
* Kenta's hiding behind Rowan. *  
  
Kenta: THEY FOLLOWED ME? I THOUGHT THEY WOULD GET A HINT!  
  
Rowan: Lets get "Strata" inside.  
  
* Comes over, bends over and picks Kasey up and takes her inside. The girls and Kenta follow him*  
  
Kari whispers: OMG!! We're going into their house!!!!  
  
Rowan: I heard that.  
  
Mari: You whisper to loud, Halo  
  
* Sage walks in with just a towel on. (He just got out of the shower)*  
  
Sage: Did someone call me? * He see the girls and looks down @ the towel and blushes*  
  
Sage: Excuse Me. * runs out to change*  
  
Kari: WOW! I just saw Sage with nothing more than a towel on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* The girls follow Rowan into the living room where he puts Kasey on the couch. Yeuli and Ryo run in to play video games*  
  
Yeuli: Hi who are you?  
  
Ryo: I'm Ryo, Yeuli.  
  
Yeuli: No, those girls.  
  
Kat: I'm Kat but the girls here call me Hardrock. * She points to Mari* that's Mari but we call her Wildfire. * She points to Leita* that's Leita but we call her Torrent. * She points to Kari* That's Kari but we call her Halo. * She points to Kasey, who is still out cold* that's Kasey but we call her Strata. And We're from America.  
  
Cye: But why are you here?  
  
* Kasey wakes up as Rowan walks in*  
  
Kasey: Tulpa took over the T.V. Network and took our favorite show off the air.  
  
RW: WHAT?  
  
Rowan: Tulpa's returned? That can't be.  
  
Kari: * catching on to Kasey plan* Yea, he has. He then banished us here to Tokyo and we have nowhere to stay and there's no way to defeat him. We've already tried. That's why we were so excited to see you Kenta. We knew you guys would help us. Even if it's helpless....  
  
Sage (Dressed now Darn!!! ): And what exactly did you do?  
  
Mari: We went down to the TV Station and pulled the stick out of Tulpa's Butt-  
  
Kari: WILDFIRE!!!! Watch your language!!!!!  
  
Mari: Before I was interrupted. We pulled the stick out of Tulpa's Butt and we beat him on the head with it. That's when he banished us.  
  
Leita: We suspect that we can't return to the States for a few days. And Like Halo said we have nowhere to go.  
  
Rowan: * Who was tending to Kasey's bumped head, which was the result of her fall when she feinted* they can stay. There is plenty of room.  
  
Kasey: Thanks Rowan that's real sweet of you.  
  
Kenta: But their maniacs!!! "Hardrock" wouldn't stop yelling OMG! In my taxi and they followed me here.  
  
Cye: Kenta. They needed our help.  
  
Kat: * Pulls her best sad puppy look* Kenta, I'm sorry I scared you like that. I was just shocked and happy to see you, that's all.  
  
Kenta: How did you find out about us any way?  
  
Mari: umm.  
  
Kari: umm.  
  
Leita: umm.  
  
Kat: umm.  
  
Kasey: That's simple.  
  
* Every one looks @ Kasey*  
  
RW: Well how?  
  
Kasey: The show that was canceled was called Ronin Warriors and it was about you guys and your fight against Tulpa.  
  
RW: * All Look @ her like she's crazy*  
  
Kasey: What?  
  
Rowan: Your kidding?  
  
Kasey: No, you five are on TV and the show (God I miss that show) was canceled today.  
  
Kenta: So my face was shown all around the world and you girls watch it,  
  
Kat: Yeah.  
  
Kenta: And "Hardrock" I'm your favorite character?  
  
Kat: Yeah.  
  
Kenta: Are there any more Kenta Fans?  
  
Kat: No, because on the show you're a pig. You never stop eating and most girls like Sage because he's "handsome" Yeah right.  
  
Kari: Your right Sage is Cute.  
  
Kat: Is Not  
  
Kari: Is Too  
  
Kat: Is not  
  
Kari: Is Too  
  
Kasey: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Leita: Thank you!!!!!!!!  
  
Kasey: We have to get back to the States but the curse Tulpa used need to wear off so we can go back and defeat him.  
  
(In the US, @ the Cartoon Network HQ)  
  
Tulpa: I have banished the spirits to Tokyo and my campaign to take over the US is under way. GWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Laugh with me Vice President of Air Time  
  
VpoAT & Tulpa: GWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
~Until next time~ 


	3. Chapter 3

My Ronin Warriors Fanfic  
  
By: Kasey  
  
(In Tokyo, Japan.)  
  
* Later that day*  
  
* Kasey had recovered form the fall earlier that day. She had a slight concussicion And was doing much better. Rowan finally allowed her off the couch and he gave her a small tour of the apartment. While Rowan was showing of the Apartment, Mia came over. *  
  
Mia: Hey everyone!!!! * She walked in with out seeing the girls. *  
  
RW: Hey.  
  
* Mia stops. She just realizes the girls are there. *  
  
Mia: Oh, I didn't know you were entertaining today, boys.  
  
Kenta: We weren't.  
  
Mia: Oh?  
  
Kenta: Yeah, I picked them up from the Airport and I dumped them off somewhere and they followed me home.  
  
Leita: So you're Mia?  
  
Kat: She's the P.O.F.A.M. The Prostitute on Fifth And Main. A little joke between the real Kat and myself  
  
Mia: What?  
  
Kat: You wouldn't understand.  
  
* Kasey and Rowan walk in*  
  
Kasey: P.O.F.A.M. at 12:00.  
  
Kat: We know Kasey. How's the bump on the head?  
  
Kasey: Just fine.  
  
Mari: Are you sure? The last time you had a concussion; 5 hours later you started having seizures.  
  
Kasey: Shut-up Mari. Rowan doesn't know that.  
  
Rowan: Rowan does now. Kasey, I think we should take you to the hospital. I don't want you having seizures.  
  
Kasey: Rowan you worry to - * Kasey Blanked out for a bit*  
  
Kasey: What was I saying?  
  
Kari: SAGE! CAR! NOW!!!  
  
Sage: Huh? Why?  
  
Kari: Kasey just had a seizure!! Get her to a hospital, like NOW!!!!  
  
Kasey: Kari, I'm fine. I just blanked ou- * She has another seizure*  
  
Kari: See she did it again!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Kasey starts shaking very hard. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. She shakes so hard she falls to the floor. She continued shaking; the shaking wouldn't stop. All of a sudden she starts mumbling. *  
  
Kasey: .....Tulpa......no......you'll......never.....get... ...To......the......Ronins....I'll......kill....you.....myself.....if.....I. ...have.....to.....NOOOOO!  
  
Some one shoot me this is where it gets corny.   
  
* A bright light appears from under Kasey's shirt. Kat thinks, It's the necklace Sin-Li gave to us. But why is it glowing? Wait. Shin-Li said if the necklace glows then that the apocalypse is coming soon. We are to help the saviors of the virtues, but did she mean the Ronin virtues? Life, Justice, Trust, Virtue and Wisdom? Maybe, just maybe. Kat grabs for the necklace. She breaks the chain. The glowing dark blue diamond had the Life symbol etched into it. Kat held it in her open hand. The light from the stone shoots and hits Kasey in her chest. The light encloses Kasey and it wears off. She now holds Rowan's bow and the necklace returns to her neck. She stops shaking and opens her eyes. She's dead serious. *  
  
Kasey: That asshole's mine. I'm going to give him such a lashing. He's gonna wish he never tried to take the soul of Kasey L. Brown  
  
Rowan: What are you talking about Kasey?  
  
Kasey: Tulpa tried to steal my soul. He took advantage of me having my seizure. He.He. He said something about the spirits of the armor, something to do with these pendants. I think we're the spirits of the armor. 


End file.
